Mom and Dad
"Mommy, mommy!" A little girl, blonde hair, about 5 years old, runs across the royal hall of Avendor to her mother. "Mommy! You an' daddy alrigh'?" She crashes into the robed legs of the Queen of Pendor. The King, by right, snorts. "Hmph, I'll give those Heretics credit where it's due, but even demons can't stop us." "Quite right, my dear." The Queen agrees. "Cut the formalities my wife. You know you would rather call me by name than by 'dear' and I know it too." The King removes his helm letting his mess of blonde hair fall. He pushes the hair from his face to the back of his head as he drops the helm onto a side bench. "You know me too well.... Olaf..." The queen smirks as she picks up their daughter. "I damn well should. I've been married to you for 15 years." He crosses his arms. "And had two kids with me. This little one and our young son." She responds as she nuzzles her daughter who giggles in response. "Speaking of which, is he out training or fighting?" He demands from one the castle steward. "Now Olaf, no need on threatening Loren." She scolds. "I'm just using my louder voice.... Janiciet." He grins as he finishes. "My, my... The proud King from the Fierdsvain calling his wife by her name. What a revelation!" She mocks surprise as the young daughter tries to mimic as well. Just as he was about to retort, the castle doors are pushed open and the two guards step aside to let in a young boy, auburn hair, about 11 years old. "I heard dad using his 'louder' voice as I was coming up the steps." He slings the training axe he is holding in his right hand onto his shoulder where it lays rest. "Renald! My son! How goes the training!" Olaf pats his son on his back as he walks up to his royal parents. "Good, just the usual though. Some full contact here, no armor there, but always brutal fighting." He shrugs his shoulders as dirt spots mark his face and hands. "You really do take after your father more than me. No worries however, I have this little cutie right here." Janiciet gives a little kiss on her daughters cheek as she laughs in her arms. Just as the royal family of Pendor are having a rare moment of normality, it is interrupted as a messenger bursts through, panting heavily. "Snake C- *Inhales* Cult! North of Ethos! Army of them!" He finishes as he inhales and exhales large amounts of air. "Never a days rest, right Olaf, dear?" Janiciet puts down her daughter as she whistles for her armor to be readied. "Like I would have it any other way. Unless in bed...." He is cut off with a slap to the face. "NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!" She scolds very loudly. "Grrr... Insane woman..." He mutters as he puts on his helm once more. The little girl runs over to Renald as he chuckles at his parents antics. He always remembers the way his parents interacted, sometimes at ends with each other, but always realizing that neither would be complete without the other. It was always funny, to him at least, to see a proud Fierdsvain man held at bay by an Empire woman, whether they be King or Queen, Duke or Duchess, and so forth. "Big brober?" The little blonde pokes him. "Yes, sister?" He looks at her as he pats her head. "They will be ok, righ'?" She simply asks. Renald looks at his parents. "I have my armor on, now is Diamond Hoof ready?" Janiciet asks the steward who only nods yes in response. "Do you have Red Blood?" Olaf asks. "I do... Ulfberht?" She retorts with her own question. "Holstered." He pats the axe on his waist. She nods as she is led out by her husband, Olaf Oakenshield, to the streets of Avendor. "Yea, they will be." He smiles re-assuring his little sister. "Ah... Ah... Do ya think I'll be able tah use Red Blood when I'm bigger?" She asks excitedly. "Maybe, just remember I got dibs on Father's other axe, Rune Breaker. Alright Freya?" He ruffles his sisters hair. "Mmk!" Freya nods aggressively leaving her brother to laugh a little bit. Category:Tales from Pendor